¿A que sabrá?
by XxAshiaxX
Summary: Las circunstancias han cambiado pero los sentimientos no, ¿serán capaces de seguir sus instintos y buscaran y lucharan por aquello que anhelan o simplemente sucumbirán? ¿Descubrirán a caso eso que quieren saber hace mucho? multiparejas: Style, Creek, Dip, Bunny, Tyde y Grophe
1. Capítulo 1

**Aquí les presento un nuevo proyecto que tengo hace bastante y tenía muchas ganas de publicarlo sera una historia multiparejas yaoi como habran notado XD espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

POV Craig

Esto se había vuelto una rutina, por alguna razón siempre terminaba en la sala de detención ¿Para qué? Para seguir oyendo el mismo sermón de siempre, el cual no ayudaba en mucho porque ni hasta el profesor Maki le ponía emoción siempre decía lo mismo "Debes mejorar tu conducta, esto no puede seguir así Craig… Mmm okey…"

De cualquier manera eso me tenía sin cuidado, mas me importaba los sentimientos que empecé a desarrollar por cierta criaturita

*Flash Back*

Iba caminando lo más normal, hasta que choque con algo rubio y que temblaba bastante con olor a café suave y dulce a la vez.

-¡Gah! Craig lo siento ¡ngh! No te vi…

-Eh, a… no importa

-Craig… quería preguntarte si… ¡Gah! Querías pasar la noche en mi ngh casa…

Mientras que mi cerebro asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte mis manos sudaban y me puse nervioso "muy nervioso"

-¡Gah! También vienen Token y Clyd

Sin darme cuenta eso me decepciono un poco pero trate de disimularlo

-Ah… Está bien

-¿Te pasa algo ngh Craig?

-No –Aunque no quise eso sonó enojado, y la linda y tierna carita de Tweek cambio a una asombrada, luego a una triste.

-Está bien ngh… Dijo algo cabizbajo, no quería hacerle daño a Tweek pues era muy importante para mí… Por lo cual me vi obligado a corregir mi conducta.

-Lo siento solo estoy algo alterado –Pronuncie lo más dulce que mi voz me permitiese, además acaricie su cabeza por si todavía no me creía.

Acto seguido Tweek tomo mi mano y la estrecho junto a la suya luego le planto un tierno beso, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar y sentía unas ganas inmensas de violarlo pero me contuve.

-No importa lo que ngh pase recuerda que siempre podrás contar con migo –Eso fue la cosa más tierna que escuche en mi vida si no me lo hubiera dicho él, juro que golpearía a esa persona por decir algo así.

Luego de eso Tweek se retiro dejándome a mí un tanto confundido por todos los pensamientos que surgieron de mi cabeza mediante avanzaba la conversación.

*Fin flashback*

Era una completa locura siquiera pensar en la idea de que YO Craig Tucker pudiera enamorarse y mucho menos de un hombre, puede que Tweek tenga esa carita adorable de cachorrito que lograba llenarme de paz pero ese no es el punto, el seguía siendo un varón y yo soy muy masculino por lo cual el debería ser el uke ¿no? Obviamente. Debería dejar de pensar en eso, no era bueno para mi salud.

Definitivamente esta sería una larga semana…

* * *

*en el comedor*

POV Stan

A ver ¿desde cuándo era esto?, rebobinemos…

Me encontraba sentado en el comedor junto a Kenny, Cartman y Kyle… Yo había comenzado a salir con Wendy como por 9° vez, esto de romper y volver se volvió una rutina para nosotros.

Comenzamos a hablar como todos los días de cosas triviales en lo que Wendy se aproximaba a nuestra mesa, trato de darme un beso pero yo seguí comiendo ignorando su presencia; me miro indignada y continúe con lo mío, como si fuera solo un simple estorbo. Continúe mi charla con Kyle animadamente sin prestarle atención, "el cual para mi suerte se encontraba a mi lado". Pase un brazo por sus hombros y le susurre muy cerca de su oído

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?- Pareció sonrojarse por el acercamiento "más lindo"

-Vamos no ocurrirá nada… A menos que me lo pidas- Volví a susurrar, esta vez trate de sonar seductor. "Molestarlo es divertido"

Kyle se acerco aun más y me dijo- No lo sé depende de si mis padres estarán en mi casa- Obviamente lo dijo como un chiste, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme y tartamudear incoherencias.

-Jajaja cambiaron los roles ahora Kyle es el dominante.

-Pero que tonterías dices Kenny todos saben que yo sería el dominante.

-Vaya par de maricas- Dijo Cartman- Me voy de aquí no vaya a ser que se me pegue.

POV normal

Luego de que tocara el timbre todos se dirigieron a su salón para la siguiente clase, biología. Nuestros pequeños protagonistas ya no cuentan con 10 años, han crecido y lograron llegar a la adolescencia, el momento en que el tiempo hiso su magia, para sus 16 años habían logrado desarrollarse a niveles inesperados convirtiéndolos en el grupo más sexi y deseado de toda la escuela. Al tiempo se le sumaron Damien, Christopher y Gregory, siguiendo con lo anterior ellos tampoco se quedaron atrás respecto a apariencia y no rompieron el aura del curso.

POV Damien

Observaba como la profesora trataba inútilmente de explicar cómo resolver el cuadrado de binomio o algo así, los únicos que prestaban atención a lo que decía eran los cerebritos de Wendy y Kyle que asentían y resolvían los problemas rápidamente y sin esfuerzo alguno. Yo en cambio miraba mi hoja con la esperanza de que se resolvieran los problemas solos, sabiendo que eso jamás ocurriría decidí analizar las situaciones en las que se encontraban los otros solo para pasar el tiempo.

Dirigí mi vista a Craig que movía el lápiz con afán de un lado a otro, no era que estaba asiendo la tarea no señor solo se entretenía escribiendo tonterías en su cuaderno. A su derecha se encontraba Tweek tan nerviosos como siempre, dirigiendo vistazos rápidos a su amigo de chucho azul con la esperanza de que este no se dé cuenta de su afecto asía él. Aburrido de ver al rubio volví a correr mi vista y esta vez la posicione sobre cierto francés que no mostraba interés absoluto en la explicación de la profesora, en cambio se entretenía observando con una mirada un tanto confusa a su "amigo" Gregory el cual solo se limitaba a observar la clase con desgano.

Observe mi celular y note que faltaban 20 minutos para que la clase terminara y yo ya me estaba aburriendo, así que una vez más volví mi vista a otro de mis compañeros esta vez fue Stan quien se encontraba cómodamente reposado en el escritorio mientras observaba a Kyle con una estúpida sonrisa. Unos asientos más atrás se encontraba un inglés quien había sido mi amigo la primera vez que visite South Park. Sin darme cuenta pase el resto de la hora observando al pequeño rubio intentar hacer su tarea, con el paso de los años el también había madurado pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo más pequeño que yo, no obstante se puede afirmar que él ha crecido bastante a diferencia de cómo era antes.

Escuche el sonido de la salvación (o sea el timbre) que anunciaba que nuestra última hora había finalizado.

En el momento en que me dirigí a la puerta choque con alguien quien resultaba ser Pip, me ofrecí para acompañarlo hasta su casa. No tenía demasiada prisa pues vivo en el infierno.

-No-o es necesario Damien yo puedo ir solo –bajo la mirada un poco sonrojado con la idea de que lo acompañara hasta su casa.

-Vamos no te voy a morder- Me acerque a su oído y le susurre –A menos que tú quieras claro, si ese es el caso no me importaría darte el gusto- Para finalizar le sople en la oreja causando una reacción primero de sorpresa y luego de vergüenza dejándolo completamente sonrojado.

No me importaría divertirme algo con él, porque no he podido hacer nada ya que mi papá me quito mis poderes para evitar que causara un gran alboroto en la escuela. Además siempre he tenido una duda ¿A que sabrán los labios de Pip?

**Bueno este fue el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado si dejan review se les agradece chau! :3 **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aqui les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia disfrutenlo**

* * *

POV Pip

Estaba saliendo del aula para dirigirme a mi casa, hasta que choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien, para mi suerte o desgracia se trataba de Damien quien se ofreció para acompañarme a mi hogar. Durante todo el camino anduvimos en silencio me resulto algo incomodo así que decidí comenzar una charla.

-¿Cómo te acomodas desde que te mudaste del infierno?- Luego de cumplir los 15 Damien volvió a la ciudad pero esta vez para permanecer aquí. Luego se cambio a nuestra escuela y nos hemos vuelto amigos como cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en 3°. A pesar de haber pasado 8 años sigo teniendo sentimientos muy fuertes por el azabache, lo que me complica permanecer en su presencia sin ponerme nervioso, eso dificulto un poco nuestra amistad como para distanciarnos al no poder escapar de su persona.

-Me he tenido que mudar de muchos apartamentos porque siempre termino lastimando al casero- No pude evitar reírme por ese comentario, hace mucho que no mantenemos una charla civilizada con Damien ya que siempre terminaba huyendo poniendo una escusa tonta para que no notara mi sonrojo por su presencia.

Ya nos aproximábamos a mi casa y no lográbamos cruzar palabra alguna, finalmente llegue al portal de mi casa, del otro lado mis padres esperaban mi llegada. No sabía de qué manera despedirme la cual no fuera descortés pero tampoco atrevida.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sentí una presión en mi mejilla. Luego su aliento cálido golpeando mi oreja y en un dulce susurro dijo

-Hasta mañana Pip- Acto seguido desapareció de mi rango de visión. Me encontraba completamente paralizado, mi mente no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar, cógelo todos mis sentidos… Hasta que mi sonrojo hiso acto de presencia junto a mi madre

-Te vas a congelar querido… Entra rápido, mira ya tienes toda la cara roja del frío

Creo que fue uno de los momentos más felices que tuve hasta ahora, entre ellos también estaba el día en que lo conocí.

POV Damien

Caminábamos hasta su casa, el silencio entre nosotros causaba incomodidad pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

No sé porque decidí acompañarlo, inicialmente en 4 grado solo fingía ser su amigo para no estar solo e incluso llegue a lastimarlo para ser aceptado, obviamente no estoy orgulloso de ello pero después de tanto tiempo el parece no tener rencor hacia mí, y eso me causa una sensación extraña… No puedo caer ante tentaciones humanas soy el anticristo, jamás aceptare eso yo repito jamás me enamorare de Phillip"Pip" Pirrup. Espero…

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado hasta la mansión de Pip. Note que se encontraba confuso por no saber de qué manera despedirnos, y no lo culpo por ello yo tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo así que como la persona inteligente que soy decidí hacer de la situación la más incomoda de todas ¿Cómo? Pues muy fácil dándole un beso en la mejilla y huir cómo todo un ganador… Y así queridas personas es cómo arruinar algo en 5 segundos y medio.

Camine y camine por todo el parque hasta que decidí descansar en un pequeño banco, la nieve caía sobre mi cabeza una suave briza movía las ramas de los arboles causando un dulce sonido que ambientaba la situación. No había casi rastro de gente al ser casi las 7 el día comenzaba a oscurecerse y nadie quería estar solo a la noche. Una vez tranquilizado deje que mis sentimientos fluyeran y así mantener una conversación civilizada con migo mismo o eso esperaba…

Por el diablo que acabo de hacer… Soy tonto, no lo siguiente. Que me acababa de remarcar hace unos minutos JAMÁS ENAMORARME DE PIP que acabo de hacer, tal vez una de las estupideces más grandes que se me ocurrieron en toda mi vida, créeme que no fueron pocas. Desde el momento en que abrí la boca hoy a la salida no estaba más que cavando mi propia tumba… Solo me falta el cura para que diga unas palabras en mi funeral, y no falta mucho así que son todos bienvenidos a mi entierro próximamente en su cementerio más cercano.

Encima estaba rojo hasta las orejas sentía mi cara arder, que pensaría mi padre si me viera en esta situación… Pero que digo si mi padre sale con hombres también pero… ellos son malos en cambio Pip es más como una tierna abejita, además su carita es suave y tersa blanca como la porcelana y su cabello… ¿Qué carajo? ¿Acaso ser gay también te vuelve completamente marica, es todo un paquete? Tendré que resignarme a que hasta el mismo anticristo le puede afectar el amor.

*Volviendo con Pip*

POV Pip

-Que hago, que hago, que hago… Estoy súper avergonzado y si solo fue un mal entendido y si yo no le gusto o lo hiso por una apuesta. Ahora entiendo a Tweek esto de estar paranoico lo debe cansar pobrecito… -Sacudí mi cabeza para desviar ese pensamiento -Este no es momento de andar preocupándose por los demás tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales mantener mi cabeza ocupada como… Mmm ¡La tarea de Historia! Ni siquiera la empecé ¡A la mierda Damien yo tengo que hacer la tarea!

*Al día siguiente*

Me removí incomodo ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mi escritorio? ¿Qué hago aquí? Muchas imágenes me vinieron a la cabeza. Mientras intentaba hacer la tarea no me venían más que imágenes de Damien y no pude concentrarme por lo cual no empecé ni termine nada, en resumen no hice la tarea. Y para colmo de males mire al reloj sobre mi mesita de luz y eran las 7:40. Estaba atrasado y eso era malo.

Me pose frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se hallaba en mi habitación, mi apariencia era deplorable, mi cabello estaba completamente despeinado tenía ojeras y había dormido con la ropa puesta por lo cual no se encontraba en optimas condiciones. Arregle como pude mi cabello y me cambie de ropa, evite el desayuno para no tardar tanto y aun así el tiempo me hiso falta.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron llegue 12 minutos atrasado, y todo lo que había tardado en arreglarme fue en vano ya que llegue en las mismas condiciones en las que me desperté, es más a esto se le agregaba que me encontraba todo sudado a pesar de ser invierno.

Me disculpe con el profesor por mi retraso y de manera tosca acepto mis disculpas, obviamente no paso por alto la falta de el trabajo y resto puntos a mi nota.

Al finalizar la clase Butters de manera preocupada pregunto por mi retraso.

-Que te ocurrió

-Nada solo me quede dormido mientras trataba de hacer la tarea, aunque no lo logre… Al fin y al cabo no fue más que un desperdicio, lo más probable es que terminare debiendo la materia

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien veras que aprobaras la materia

-Gracias Butters

En el tiempo en el cual no estuvo Damien la mayoría del tempo me encontraba con el rubio, nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos pero con el paso del tiempo el se unió a el Team Stan, pero eso no impidió que nos continuáramos llevando bien.

No debo dejar que mis sentimientos arruinen mis notas, si este tema con Damien no se resuelve rápido terminara por afectarme más de lo debido… Intentare algo pero si eso no funciona juro que olvidare a Damien.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo... Tarde bastante por que soy media vaga y como habran notado este capítulo solo fue Dip así que para el proximo tratare de centrarme en las otras parejas que les prometi el los review pongan de que pareja quieren el otro capítulo y tratare de subirlo lo antes posible bueno un beso y chau *_***


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bienvenido a otro capítulo Perdón por tardar tanto pero no tenía para nada de inspiración y no lograba escribir nada bueno e aquí capítulo disfrutenlo **

**South Park no me pertence es de la propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Espero que se escriba así :p)**

* * *

P.O.V Kenny

Todos me consideran la puta de todo south park, superado nada más por la mamá de Cartman pero lo crean o no nosotros nos podemos enamorar y eh llegado al punto de casi acosar a esta persona… Me explicare mejor, empecemos por lo primero esta persona la deben conocer muy bien, no como yo pero bien, es pequeño desciende de hawaianos y es rubio ¿Ya saben de quien hablo? Si efectivamente estoy enamorado de Leopoldo Stoch o como mejor lo conocen Butters mi precioso Butters o como yo prefiero llamarlo burbujita ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, pues porque es tan frágil como una y siento que si no lo protejo explotara y no lo volveré a ver, además es tan lindo como una burbuja, tierno y suave.

Bueno ahora que hemos dicho todo lo cursi es momento de dar las razones pervertidas, pues es algo obvio a simple vista… Soy un pervertido y no es algo que me moleste en esconder, tengo fama de tocar los traseros a mis compañeros pequeños e indefensos… Eh solo a ellos aunque cuando lo hago siempre termino muerto, una vez me atreví a hacérselo a Tweek frente a Craig… Grave error termine con mi cabeza en el inodoro y luego de un rato de no respirar muerto.

En fin siguiendo con lo otro tengo como habrán notado un fetiche con los rubios y como mis probabilidades de con Tweek y Pip son nulas (además no soportaría los tic de Tweek o lo mucho que habla Pip) eh terminado por enamorarme de Butters. Además que tengo varios sueños húmedos en los cuales el suplicaba y cosas así, odio ese tipo de sueños porque cuando lo veo no puedo evitar pensar en qué pasaría si lo secuestro y lo violo en el armario del conserje. Y que calculado que de esto podrían salir varias 4 tipos de situaciones:

1°: Después de desvestirlo y estar dándole contra el muro Butters me confiesa sus sentimientos y nos convertimos en novios

2°: Antes de que haga cualquier cosa me golpea en las pelotas y huye dejándome solo para toda la eternidad

3°: Me rechaza diciéndome que le gusta alguien más y rompe mi corazón en pedazos

4°: No ocurre nada porque soy muy cobarde y decido observarlo desde la distancia.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que existen más situaciones malas que buenas… Esto no es muy alentador. Pero Kenny Mccormick no se rendirá tan fácil, lograre enamorarlo cueste lo que cueste.

***Esa misma tarde en clase con el profesor Garrison***

POV Gregory

Christopher o mejor conocido como el topo formo parte de la resistan hace aproximadamente 6 años, también de una agencia secreta y ahora era mi compañero en un trabajo de biología.

Puede que después de que las chicas rehicieran la lista quedara como el 5° más lindo después de mí… Aunque yo lo hubiera puesto más arriba después de todo con los pectorales que tiene y ni hablar de lo que tiene más abajo… Lo cual me gustaría como es de cerca.

-¡Pero que estoy pensado!- No me había dado cuenta de a donde se estaba dirigiendo mis pensamientos o mi imaginación en todo caso, de cualquier manera por si fuera poco había gritado en medio de la clase apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa asiéndome parecer un loco.

-Quiere decir algo señor Fields

-Eh…no perdón- Que vergüenza…

Christopher me miraba divertido por la escena que acababa de montar

-Tengo una duda ¿En que estabas pensando?

-na...Nada solo- Pensaba en tu cuerpo completamente bañado en sudor- solo pensaba en una película

-Aja… así que una película- dijo de una manera jocosa- ¿Y de que se trataba?

-Venados…- Conteste con simpleza, sabía de antemano que mi amigo no caería tan fácil en algo así, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Y qué cosa no debías pensar?

No se me ocurría nada Piensa Gregory piensa

Inesperadamente Christopher todo mi barbilla con un dedo dirigiéndome muy cerca de su cara próximo a sus labios. Sentía su respiración combinarse con la mía.

-Señorito De Lorne podría evitar besarse con el señorito Fields por lo menos en mi clase

-No- Nosotros no íbamos a be-besarnos

-Qué aburrida que es…- Saco su dedo de debajo de mi mentón liberándome de tan vergonzosa situación. Parecía molesto

Qué vergüenza estoy todo sonrojado, mi cara está ardiendo

Antes de continuar con nuestra plática oímos un ruido proveniente de los altavoces.

-Bueno probando, probando Mmm Okey… Todo el 5° año al gimnasio Mmm Okey…

¿Qué será lo que quería decirnos que nos llamaron a todos?

Una vez que llegamos me senté junto a Christopher en la segunda fila a la izquierda de las gradas mientras todos nos preguntábamos que anunciarían la directora se aproximo al micrófono que se encontraba en medio de la cancha.

-Chicos les tengo una buena noticia, este año se ha decidido realizar un campamento en el bosque.

P.O.V Butters

Todos se encontraban realmente emocionados, pero yo no tanto, pues le tengo un terrible miedo a los bosques ¿Quién sabe lo que se puede encontrar en ese lugar?

Kenny noto mi incomodidad y me miro, con sus preciosos ojos azules, de manera confortante y alentadora. Sin decir nada comprendió el porqué de mi inquietud y sostuvo mi mano.

-No te preocupes yo te protegeré- Con esas simples palabras y su sonrisa pude tranquilizarme tal vez este viaje no será tan malo.

**Ya se que es demasiado corto y por esto tarde demasiado pero borre como 3 hojas enteras de malas ideas y hoy al final del día se me ocurrio como continuarla... Bueno espero verlos en otro capítulo **


End file.
